Nyctophilia
by SweetTragedy13
Summary: She was your typical new girl. The reason for chatter among the students and the reason to captivate one of the deadliest's heart of all Konoha...
1. Chapter 1

Narusaku: Nyctophilia

Sakura's pov...

The alarm clock rings as I turn it off. I curse under my breath as I look to see my calendar. First day of high school, oh the joy. I heard my mother coming up the stairs as she opened the door. She entered my room and smiles at me. She was so happy to had moved back to her old town. I could see how much joy it had brought to her eyes and smile. On the other hand, I wasn't too happy or joyful.

"Good morning sweetheart! Ready for your first day at high school?" She asked as I let out a sigh.

"I will be, if I start to get ready." I said as I stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

After a long hot shower and getting dressed with my uniform. I was ready to start the day. I walked out of my house as my mother waved goodbye at me. I decided to walk my way to school and admire the cherry blossoms on my way. Spring was always such a joyful season, better than winter that's for sure. As my reality crashed I now realized I was standing right in front of my biggest fear, Konaha High School. Let the games begin...

~Ring~

I walked hurriedly as I tried to make sure my schedule didn't fall of my now sweaty palms. I scan the many classroom, each had different numbers. As I look down at my schedule I dumped into someone. I look up to see a guy with an orange jacket covering his face.

"I'm sorr-"Before I could say anything I was cut off.

"Bye." He said with a low voice as he passed right beside me.

Jerk much? I walked as I finally reached my classroom. Our teacher was apparently named Guy, what an odd name. I sit down as he start his course of history.

"Hey there, new girl!" I heard someone hiss as I look to the side to see a girl with brown hair.

"Me?" I pointed at myself feeling clueless.

"Well, so far I think you're the only new girl. My name is Tenten at your service!" She said with a wink as she pulled out a small key chain bracelet.

"I'm Sakura." I said as we shake hands.

"Pleasure to meet you new girl, so how's Konoha high been treating you?" She asked as Guy kept on ignoring our little chit chat.

"So far, not bad. I'm trying to stay invisible but I did bump into a guy today. He was a complete jerk." I said as I remembered the boy with the orange jacket.

"Really? Care to share?" She asked amused as I smiled.

"It was some guy with an orange jacket." I said as Tenten suddenly paled.

"Orange jacket? You sure?" She asked hiding her tone of voice. She was clearly scared.

"Tenten what's with all this secrecy?" Some other blond girl with four pig tails spoke up.

"Oh, Sakura this here is Temari, Temari, Sakura." Tenten introduced as I smiled.

"Pleasure meeting you Temari." I said with as she smiled.

"Temari, Sakura bumped into a boy with an orange jacket." Tenten said sternly as Temari froze.

What's going on? It's clear to me that they both know which boy I'm referring too. But, what's really scaring me is how pale they get whenever I mention him. The bell rings as Guy dismisses us. I stand up quickly and follow both of them.

"By any chance did he have blond hair?" Tenten asked as Temari studied me.

"I didn't see him well, he looked like he was in a hurry." I said as they both exchanged looks.

"Sakura you definitely have to hang out with us." Temari said as I gave her a puzzled look.

"There are rules in this school. And not your typical school board rules, rules among the students." Tenten said with a hint of fright.

As she spoke a group of girls passed by us. One had long black hair with white eyes and the other had blond hair with blue eyes. They glared at me and continued to walk while another group of girls followed behind like puppy dogs. Popular girls...

"They glared at us..." Tenten said as Temari rolled her eyes.

"Shocker, let's get Sakura to her next class." Temari said as she snatched my schedule.

"Gym." Tenten said as Temari nodded.

"Guess we're together?" I asked as they smiled and nodded.

As we walked into gym class. I meet with our teacher Kakashi-sempai. He was, weird. He kept holding onto a stupid novel. Which was pretty rare to see from a guy. He blew his whistle and asked for all of us to play different sports till he was done reading his final chapter. As he dismissed us, I realized that practically all the boys were gathered in a small gang. And that's when I saw him. The boy with the orange jacket...

"Sakura!" I heard Tenten shout as I reacted and kicked the ball.

Temari caught it while Tenten clapped at my quick reflexes. I gestured them to come over where I was as they followed. I pointed at the boy who was making now, direct eye contact with me. Tenten and Temari paled even more. Those blue eyes of his, they were a dark blue...

"Everyone! Gather around." Kakashi called as we all rushed to his side. "Sadly I finished my novel which means I have nothing more to amuse me. But, since I have you guys. Then I'll have to use you guys to use me. Anyhow, let the games begin. We will play soccer. But this time, I'll pick the teams." He continues as everyone stayed quiet.

I couldn't help but feel a little suffocated. The guy was looking at me without a care in the world. Perhaps he was studying me or something. I didn't dare look to my right because I would make immediate eye contact with him.

"Alright, Team A will be; Hinata, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee and Sai. Team B; New girl, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari and Gaara. May the show begin." Kakashi said as he smiles and sits in the bleachers.

The guy with the orange jacket steps forward as he removes his hoodie revealing his blond hair. Another pale boy shows up with dark midnight colored hair and a very stoic look. Red hair boy shows up with a odd tattoo in his forehead. He seems to get along swimmingly with Temari which meant he wasn't bad.

"This is ridiculous..." The black haired boy said as the guy with the orange jacket looked at him.

"Everything is ridiculous to you Sasuke. Alright team time for a game plan. I certainly don't want to lose." The boy with the orange jacket said as we gathered around.

"I suggest you leave me as the goalkeeper." The red haired boy said as Temari nodded.

"Gaara, are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked as Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I can take it." Gaara said firmly as Temari smirked.

"Temari can be defender." The guy with the orange jacket said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sasuke you can be midfielder." He continues.

"Naruto, what about the new girl?" Sasuke asked as I glared.

"My name is Sakura, not new girl." I snapped as Sasuke glared at me.

"She can be defender with me, if that's alright with you Naruto-kun." Temari asked practically pleading. Why so much respect?

"Seems ok to me, I'll be the attacker." Naruto said with a smug smirk as I raised my eyebrow.

Kakashi whistled before I could say anything. He ordered us to get into our positions. Neji was in attacker position with Naruto. Rock Lee was midfielder like Sasuke. Hinata and Ino were defenders like me and Temari and Sai was goalkeeper like Gaara. Kakashi placed the ball in the middle as they began the game. Naruto and Neji started kicking the ball as Naruto manage to get the ball. Sasuke got out of his position to help Naruto defend the ball. Sadly Rock Lee decided to take the ball but Sasuke stole it back. He kicked it to Naruto and Naruto made a goal.

"SAI! PAY ATTENTION TO THE FREAKING BALL AND STOP DRAWING!" Ino shouted as Sai gave her the middle finger.

They started the game again. Naruto took the lead as he grabbed the ball but to our unwanted surprise Ino surprised him and took the ball. Rock Lee and Neji blocked Naruto and Sasuke as she ran towards us. Temari got ready but I got out of my spot and grabbed the ball as Ino tried to make me trip but I stayed firmly. She was behind my tail but I kicked the ball hard enough that Naruto caught it with his chest and kicked it making another goal. Temari and me hi-five each other as Ino growls at us. We started the game again as this time all of team A attacked Naruto at once. I gasp at the sight as they all cover him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran towards him.

I left my spot to help. Temari was shouting at me to get back but I ignored her. Sasuke got Neji and Rock Lee off Naruto but Hinata and Ino had the ball. I took the ball off Hinata and Ino as the boys kept on fighting.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino shouted.

One shot, I kicked the ball as hard as I could and I manage to make a goal. Everyone cheered as the boys stopped fighting and looked at the goal. As I smiled and cheered I was soon greeted with the contact of the floor. Ino was on top of me about to punch me but I pushed her off me. Temari ran towards me as she manage to get her away from me. Hinata and Ino glared at me as Temari left their side and helped me up.

"Totally unfair! She hit my cousin." Neji said as he grabbed my arm and pressed it hard.

"You're hurting me you ass let go of me!" I hissed.

"HEY! Let her go." Tenten said as she got in the way.

"I'm not done with you." Naruto said as he grabbed Neji's shirt as everyone gasped.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Neji said mockingly.

"Attacking me like that in the game and then trying to hurt my teammate. That's pretty low Neji." Naruto said as I widen my eyes.

Kakashi got in the way as he separated Naruto from Neji. Sasuke was glaring fiercely at Rock Lee who was trying to avoid eye contact. Naruto left the place as I follow him. He looked seriously mad. I touched his arm as he turned around and that's when I saw...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I swallow the gasp that wanted to escape my lips as I looked at him straight in the eyes. His eyes were a crimson red. I couldn't believe what I was gazing into. Naruto realized what I had seen and left the gym. Did I actually?

"Sakura!" Tenten screamed as I turn to see her with Temari and Gaara.

"Are you alright? Neji can be such a jerk!" Temari hissed as they both stood by my side.

"I'm fine..." I lied bitterly as I looked around the gym.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were talking to Naruto just now." Gaara said as I looked at him.

"I asked him if he was alright, but he ignored me and continued his run." I lied again as Gaara gave me a accusing look.

He wasn't buying it one bit. I heard Kakashi talking to Neji but he grabbed Hinata's hand and left with her. Without Hinata glaring at me first. They both vanished. Gaara picked up the soccer ball as Sasuke appeared.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked harshly as Gaara looked at me.

"He left." Gaara said with an off tone.

"Damn it! He was supposed to be my ride home." Sasuke said as he ran towards the exit of the gym.

The bell rang indicating that it was time for the next period. Temari and Tenten both grabbed my wrists and dragged me out of the gym to my next classes. But I couldn't help but notice the off look Gaara was giving me. As if he was suspicious of me. As if I had found out something I wasn't supposed to find out...

{Lunch Time}

"Gosh I am starving!" Tenten said as I laughed at her comment.

"Me too, gym was pretty exhausting." Temari said as we all grab our treys and head off to our new table.

I grabbed the small apple as I examen it. The flash back of those crimson red eyes haunt me once again. I've been daydreaming in class, all morning. Thanks to those eyes, did I really see them? Or did I enter some sort of state of shock? I've never encountered so much drama in just an hour. As I ate my apple I heard someone smash the table. I look up to see Ino glaring down at me.

"If you think that little stunt of yours is going to save you from the rules, then allow me to remind you otherwise. This isn't a little playground new girl. And I suggest you don't play with fire, you might just burn. Got it?" Ino screamed at my face as I inhale deeply.

"She doesn't know the rules Ino, let her be..." Tenten spoke up as Ino glared at her.

"Then I suggest you start informing her about the consequences of actions like that. Oh and by the way...Sasuke is off limits and so is Naruto. Good day ladies." With that she walks away with Sai and Rock Lee behind her tail.

I curse under my breath as I inhale and exhale deeply. I start scratching the table with my nails as I watch her leave while I'm here still thinking of ripping her head off. I wonder how she would look bald? I stand up but Temari and Tenten push me down. They drag me out of the cafeteria since everyone started staring at us. They took me outside under a big cherry blossom tree. There we sat to eat and talk.

"I swear I just want to r-" I was cut off by Temari.

"I do too, trust me. But it's time we do go by the rules Sakura." Temari said seriously as Tenten let out a sigh.

"We like you and we would love for you to be part of our friendship but for that to happen you need to survive this school. And in order for you to survive we have to go by the rules." Tenten explains as if I was some type of prisoner.

"What rules? I didn't know Konoha had manuals." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Seriously Sakura we don't want you to get h-" Temari stopped as I glared at her.

"Hurt? Who's going to hurt me Temari?" I asked as Tenten gets in the middle.

"Sit down Sakura and listen. This isn't your typical school. We will explain why, first off it's best that you stay away from Hinata and Ino, they'll bring you trouble considering they're the most powerful girls at school when it comes to wealth. Hinata's father is the owner and founder of the high school and he will do anything in his power to keep her happy, Neji is also her cousin. He will make sure Hinata is ok since it's his job to do so. Don't fall for Hinata's shy and cute looks and innocent act, she's very bad in the inside. The school is basically a little puppet house for her to control that's why Ino is by her side all the time. So she can manipulate people as well. Now, I presume you noticed the group of boys in the corner of the gym right? They are called 'tailed beasts' they're the school's gang. The main leaders are Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki. The rest of the gang consists in Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. There a lot of rumors about them. But what we know for certain is that if anyone tries to catch any problems with the gang, they either die or disappear. Hinata is madly in love with Naruto and Ino is madly in love with Sasuke. They'll do anything in their power to have them. The gang has many secrets Sakura and rumor has it that they are planning on attacking other gangs which means..." Tenten paused to take a breath.

"Gang war, not good for the school or us. So basically Sakura. It's a necessity to be invisible in this school in order to survive. Just as long as you keep yourself away from them and don't make contact with them you're alright. Gaara is my brother, the only one I'm allowed to talk to and sometimes. They're really strict Sakura." Temari finished as I let all the new information sink in.

"So...if I get too close they might kill me?" I said as they both nodded.

"Just be careful Sakura, honestly. That gang is filled with secrets and dangerous ones." Tenten said as I nodded. But, what about those eyes I saw...?

"Sakura Haruno?" I heard nurse Shizune call out to me as I handed her the samples.

After school I was send off to do community hours in the hospital. I loved hospital because I had plans to become a doctor once I graduate from high school. I interacted a lot with the patients and helped prepare the medicine for them which was with nurse Shizune. And my mentor was doctor Tsunade. The nights seem pretty calm today, usually we would have the hallways crowded with many patients that had just arrived because of accidents or injuries.

"How was school?" Shizune asked as I prepare another medicine.

"It was alright I guess..." I said as I pour some cough syrup in a cup and hand it to a little boy.

We walk to the next floor while Shizune held onto the list of patients we had to check. The white floors were so polished you could eat on them. We walk into room seven as I noticed the many people with cuts. I helped Shizune stitch a few people up.

"Alright you say? That doesn't sound too estatic for a first day." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"High school is a pain, too much drama for me." I said bored as I cleaned up the man's face. He was bleeding a bit.

"There! What do you mean so much drama? You just started a few hours ago." She says as I rolled my eyes.

"They have rules because of some gang and a bunch of spoiled brats." I said as I grabbed a needle and filled it with the liquid.

"I've heard about them, 'tailed beasts' are they called like that?" She asked as I nodded a bit unsure on how she knew this.

I injected the needle into the man's arm as the medicine flows quickly. He barely felt anything and soon his body responded to the medicine. He rested and smiled at us and with a blink of an eye he fell asleep. Shizune and me continued to talk as we went to check on the other patients.

"How do you know their name?" I asked curiously as Shizune smiled.

"This place isn't exactly brand new, a few boys have come here hurt and have reported that they've gotten beaten up by that gang." Shizune explained as I nodded understanding.

"By the way Sakura I think your shift is over. Come tomorrow, you look restless which means you need rest. Now go." Shizune said as I groan.

"I like it here but I do need a hot bath and a nice bed." I said as Shizune smiles and waves goodbye.

I grab my jacket and my stuff as I head out of the hospital. The night was very cold as the winds howl and rush the leaves with their abrupt movements. The full moon was showing off in all her beautiful glory. It looked so pretty up in the skies, claiming her home with her presence and filling it with light. As I walked back home dazed off by the now haunting memory of Naruto's red eyes. I can't help to think that maybe that's one of the many secrets they keep. Or perhaps a secret he keeps to himself. Or maybe I'm just imagining things. Suddenly I heard a strange sound as I stop to look around. The streets were empty and the houses around the neighborhood were dimming their lights. I look around as I continue to walk with an uneasy feeling.

"I knew I smelled cherry blossom..." A dark voice spoke as I stop and turn.

A man with a mask was there observing me as I widen my eyes. I ran for it, as he followed behind. I kept on running but to my unwanted surprise he attacked me and pushed me down. I tried screaming but he covered my mouth and dragged me out of the neighborhood. He took me into the forest as I bit his hand and escaped once again. I ran for my life as the moon shine upon me. The many trees that passed by me as I hurried my pace in desperation. Tears started flowing through my eyes as my heartbeat quickens with each step. I let out a short scream as I trip and fall down a little hill. I fall down on top of many leaves as my vision blurs. The masked man catches me as I tried to fight him off. I punch him in the face as he slaps me and slams my body against the ground making me dizzy. Tears start falling down as he got on top of me and I began to scream. He slaps me again so I could shut up.

"Hold still little kitten." He says as I moan in pain.

I close my eyes but to my surprise we both heard something. A huge growl that threaten every creature in the forest. The sound was bone breaking and chilling. Goosebumps coursed through my body as the man looked around nervously. As the sound faded the silence took over the forest once again. I stayed quiet awaiting for another signal or sound. I screamed again but the man slapped me with his gun. I felt my body go numb as I heard the man whimper. A spooky chuckle corrupted the silence. And soon the man was off me. I heard him cry and beg and plead but soon they were replaced by bloody screams as I look to see what caused the man's final tragedy. But before I could pass out. A fox tail showed and I saw those crimson eyes till darkness consumed me...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

I shot open my eyes as I sit up and realize that I was in my room. Was that a nightmare? I touch my cheek as I felt myself wince, yup it wasn't a dream. I was covered in dirt from the leaves and the forest. My window was open which allowed the cold breeze enter. But, now the question is...who dragged me to my room? I stand up and head to my mirror as I studied my reflection. My cheek was marked, clearly showing the hand print of my assault last night. My long hair was a mess and had a couple of leaves tangled in it. I look at the clock as I realized I still had time for school and to hide my little mark. I bit my lip as I tied my hair and rush to my bathroom to replace my mark with makeup...

~/~/~Ring~\~\~

I entered the classroom as I see Tenten and Temari. But, to my unwanted surprise there was Gaara too, giving me that accusing look. I let out a sigh as I went towards my desk and sit down. Tenten and Temari join me as Gaara also decides to approach me.

"Sakura, this is Gaara, Gaara this is my new friend Sakura." Temari said as I waved and gave him a half smile.

"So this is the new chaos in school." Gaara said jokingly but I just swallowed hard.

"Gaara be nice!" Temari said smacking him in the back of his head.

"I was kidding! But it was a little rude, I'm sorry." Gaara apologized as I nodded accepting it. If he knew he only spoke the truth.

"Sakura you're awfully quiet, is something wrong?" Tenten asked as I looked at her.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is just peachy." I lied with a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Temari asked as I nodded.

"Give the girl a break, it's her second day. She must be tired of all the mellow drama this school has. But I promise you Sakura, this will get easier to handle as the days go by." Gaara said as I gazed at him accusingly.

Why do I feel like he knows something? And why do I feel like he knows exactly what has been happening to me? Gaara is very close to Naruto, maybe he knows. Or maybe Sakura, you are being paranoid...

"You seem to know a lot about handling things, you do good with drama and crowds?" I blurted out as I instantly regretted my little outbursts.

"You could say some of the fan girls have taught me a thing or two on how to deal with the pressure." Gaara said casually but I saw him hesitate a bit.

"Alright class let's start! Gaara, do you mind leaving? Your group is in my third hour. And do you mind telling Naruto to get his ass into class and stop cutting classes?" Guy said a bit mad.

"Yes sir, I'll inform him immediately." Gaara said as he starts to leave but Naruto entered the class.

Naruto entered with a smug smirk as Hinata entered right behind him. It looked as if she was chasing him. He was still wearing that orange jacket. He walked towards his desk but to my unwanted surprise his desk was actually my desk...

"I know I haven't come to class sensei but isn't it kind of unfair to be replaced?" Naruto said to Guy as Guy glared at him.

"Sakura kind of deserves that desk considering you give zero cares about it. But tell you what, today you don't have to worry about seats because we will be doing a project about the ancient war. Therefore I'm setting you guys up in groups. Naruto, sit down next to Sakura, tomorrow we will deal with your seat problem. The rest, pair up." Guy said as everyone stood quiet.

I grab the history book as I look for the page Guy asked us to look. Naruto grabbed another desk and placed it next to mine. It felt so awkward considering the whole group was watching, including Hinata. I grabbed my notebook and began to write down the questions I had to answer from the book. Naruto just stared at me making me feel extremely uncomfortable. As the minutes passed Naruto kept his eyes plastered in me which made me feel even more uncomfortable. I stopped writing.

"Could you stop staring at me like that?" I demanded more than asked.

"Why? Does it bother you?" He asked with a smug grin.

"Yes it does, it's uncomfortable being stared like that." I said as he chuckled.

"Being stared how?" He asked amused as I let out a sigh and continued to write.

I felt like he was slowly peeling into my soul with his gaze. He kept a great focus on every small little movement I did. When my pen fell, when I hesitated and when I switched pages. It was as if I had someone investigating me.

"That makeup work you did is pretty good. Too bad it doesn't fool me." He said as I felt my heart stop for a second.

My hands started shaking and my eyes widen. I felt my heart as if it wanted to explode from my chest. I swallow a lump I didn't know I had in my throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I said as I continue to write.

"That cheek of yours, it's more rosy than the other. And I'm pretty sure that if I touch it, you might flinch. Let alone if you don't care for it, it might turn into a nice little bruise." He said as I looked at him.

"And what do you care about me? I'm just the new girl. I'm sure a popular guy like you doesn't have to be talking with a girl like me. Or worrying about me and my business." I spat at his face as he seems taken back.

"Do you actually think I'm one of those cold hearted popular boys?" He asked shocked as I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't exactly nice when I tried to cal...you know what? Never mind..." I said as I focused on finishing my paper.

"What where you going to say?" He asked as he grabbed my pen.

"Nothing just give me the pen." I said but he didn't.

"Tell me..." He said softly as I grabbed the pen.

"No! It's not worth it, just forget it." I said assuring as he grabbed my wrist.

I then saw the red eyes as the bell rings signaling our change of period. Everyone stands up as I stare into those red eyes. The haunting memory that awaits for me every time I go to bed. Naruto let go of me as he widen his now blue eyes. I couldn't take what I was seeing, I stood up and left...

~\~\~\~

Naruto's pov...

I went towards the gym in frustration. I hide my hands in my pocket as I hide the nails that quicken to grow. My red eyes wanted to come out and show themselves as I tried to silence the raging voice inside my head. The gym was empty and dark which meant Sasuke and Gaara where here. They both step out of the shadows as I looked at them both. My most loyal friends and the only ones that know about my issue...

"What happened last night?" Sasuke barks as I walk pass him.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke Naruto?" Gaara said as I glared at them both.

"I was out on a run, why?" I asked as they both glared at me.

"Why do I not believe you Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke said as I growl.

"Easy boy, don't want to get you heated up just yet." Gaara said as he tried to calm me down.

"Yeah, why are you heated up? Did you get into a discussion with Hinata?" Sasuke asked as rolled my eyes.

"No it's wasn't with her...it's the new girl..." I said as I stare at my feet.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked as Gaara raised his eyebrow.

"She...she kind of hits a nerve." I said as they both exchanged looks.

"So does everyone, what's the difference?" Gaara asked.

"It's different...she...she triggers something..." I tried explaining but they both seemed confused.

"Triggers what? Naruto be specific!" Sasuke screams as I close my eyes.

"Sasuke screaming at him when he is on the edge of going, you know, overboard isn't helping." Gaara said as I growl.

"She triggers something, I don't know what it is! It's something unexplainable. It's like I could be perfectly calm with her and the next thing she can make me be on the edge..." I said inhaling deeply.

"Then should we kill her or remove her?" Sasuke asked as my eyes turned red and pushed him to the wall.

"You can't touch her! Do you understand me?" I threaten as I felt myself losing it.

"Hey hey! Calm down!" Gaara said as he ran towards me and touched my hands.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Naruto? Why are you acting like this over a girl!?" Sasuke tried to say but I tighten my grip around his neck.

"Naruto drop him, he isn't going to do anything!" Gaara said as I dropped him and Sasuke started coughing.

"By the way, she saw my red eyes..." I said as Gaara and Sasuke widen their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Sakura's pov...

I headed to the library as I scan the many books. I needed something to distract me from what had just occurred in the classroom. What is he? I can't be dilutions if I've seen those eyes twice already. I picked up a random book and sat down calmly as I vigorously pass the pages. To my surprise the book was about werewolves and vampires.

"Nyctophilia..." I mumbled as I looked at the torn cover.

It seemed like a very old book. Ancient if you ask me. I retrace the pages as I look at the first page. The meaning of Nyctophilia was plastered there. Nyctophilia means lover of darkness or night, finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness. The book told ancient folk tales of beasts that roamed the night and claimed them theirs. How people used to murder them and trail them.

"Hey new girl." Sasuke's voice interrupted me.

When I looked up at him he covered my mouth and my eyes. I tried to fight him but he was too strong. He carried me bridal style as I tried to set myself free. I felt him run around the school as he held me prisoner. Seriously what is up with this school!? Sasuke opened a door as he then closed it. I was locket in a classroom only this one was different. The room was dark and creepy looking. I could tell I was under the school since it was colder. I tried reaching my phone but I realized it was gone. I turn around and slam my fist into the door.

"Fuck you Sasuke! Let me out!" I screamed but then I heard a small growl.

I turn to see Naruto as his red eyes glow in the darkness. There was something different about him. His teeth looked sharpen and his hair was much more messy. He has a stoic look that didn't seem very convincing.

"Gaara and Sasuke, I'd love if you guys would leave me alone with Sakura, right now." He ordered as I heard a door being shut.

"What are you?" I asked as I pressed my back in the door.

He smirks revealing some fangs as I widen my eyes and gasp. My heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest. He approached me as I close my eyes. He then trapped me as he placed his two hands around me to make sure I didn't escape and so I could look him in the eyes.

"I don't think it would be smart of you to ignore my eye contact." He said as I opened my eyes to see him.

"What are you? What do you want from me?" I asked as he smirks.

"You really are something, yet that doesn't explain what you do to me..." He said as his eyes trailed to my lips.

I felt my cheeks heat up as he stayed a while looking at my lips with hungry eyes. We stayed like that for awhile as he closed his eyes and they went back to their ocean colored eyes. I felt relieved as he did that and then his genuine smile shows.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but we do have to talk. I asked Sasuke to bring you here because I couldn't bring you myself. You already saw why." He explains as I nod silently.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to keep myself composed.

"Everything, we haven't exactly meet in the greatest of terms. I'm always furious whenever I was near you because of certain people that tick me off. But, other then that I think you might be worried about what you've seen because what I've accidentally shown you. Let's just say, many people would kill to see. I have only one option and that is to eliminate you after what you've seen..." He said as I widen my eyes.

"Do you actually think that I'm going to let you kill me that easily? Just because you have glowing red eyes?" I spat at his face but he just stays serious.

"I don't want to kill you Sakura..." He said as I gave him a puzzled look.

"The code or rules say I have to kill you, but I have a better idea. I told you before that you trigger something in me that makes it harder for me to control myself. Well, that means you and me have to be set up to do some testing and figure out why. God knows how long that will take. Therefore, for now on you and me are going to form an alliance." He said as I looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Alliance? And after we figure out what triggers you?" I asked glaring at him.

"You are free to go, it will be an exchange." He said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I find this deal hard to believe." I said frankly.

"You're going to be watched basically all the time. I can't afford risking anybody. You cannot speak about this or inform anyone. If you do, I'll eliminate anyone you told." He said.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" I screamed as he frowns.

"I'm in a gang, this is what I do in order to survive." He said as I bit my lip.

"I have no other option do I?" I asked.

"No you don't, unless you want to die." He said truthfully as I groan.

"What are you then?" I asked as he smirks.

"Keep reading Nyctophilia." He said as he left the room.

~\~\~\~

"So I told Tenten about the guy sleeping with the nose all weird." I said to Shizune as she laughs.

"So he fell asleep in mid assignment and his nose got worst? That's terrible!" Shizune said as we walk around the hospital.

It was good to be here now. I could distract myself and find myself in this place. I've always wanted to become a doctor and I think the more I spend my time here, the more I confirm it. But, even if I was feeling good here the thoughts and flashbacks of what happened early today still haunt me. What is he? I borrowed the book from school and decided to read it before I head off to school.

"EMERGENCY!"

Me and Shizune heard as a few nurses came rushing into the hallway. Soon I heard the ambulance as Shizune and me rushed to aid the patient. The paramedics informed Shizune of the accident as a couple of nurses grabbed the injured patient and dragged him to the emergency room. As they passed the patient I manage to notice that it was Naruto in that bed. I gasp as Shizune enters the hallway. Sasuke, Gaara and Hinata show up. Hinata was crying while Sasuke and Gaara were being held by the security guards.

"Let them go, I know them they won't do anything rash." I told the security guards as they let go of them.

"Is Naruto alright?" Gaara asked worried sick.

"What happened!?" I asked as Hinata glared at me.

"What are you even doing here!? This is none of your business, you have nothing to do with Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells at me as I glare at her.

"Calm down!" I said to her as Sasuke looks at me.

"Not to be rude or anything but. What are you doing here at this hour?" Sasuke asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I work here, I'll go check to see how Naruto is doing." I said as Gaara gives me a half smile.

"You can do that?" He asked as I nodded and he mouth a thank you.

I rushed towards Shizune as I ask her about Naruto. He was badly wounded. A couple of scars and deep cuts what they were worried about was a big opening in his lower abdomen that was bleeding and wouldn't stop. I remember how his emotions trigger the red eyes, if the doctors see that they'll kill him. I asked doctor Tsunade if she could allow me to assist her.

"This isn't a time to joke around!" She snaps at me as I let out a sigh.

"Doctor please! This is critical, I need to be there." I said as she glared at me.

"Why? You don't even know the basic of medicine school. Do you think that will look lovely in the eyes of the other medical staff that I let some armature enter a very delicate situation?" She said as I bit my lip.

She was right, it's not fair but I need to get in and make sure everything is alright. I pleaded as I prayed for a miracle to happen. Doctor Tsunade gave me one last look as she signaled me to enter with her. We both weared masks as we began to stitch Naruto up. As the doctors began to stitch him up he started growing uneasy. His movements gee vicious and aggressive as he unconsciously slapped the doctors needles to the other part of the room. I could feel him turning to his other side. I held his hand as he soon, began to calm down. This time whenever he tried to go crazy on them

I pressed his hand and he would calm down till it was finished.

"I guess it was a good idea to bring you here." Doctor Tsunade said as I smiled.

"I'm sorry it's just that I uh-" She cuts me off.

"It's obvious that he needed you. And without you he would have probably bleed to death if you hadn't calm him down." She said with a smile as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Don't get the wrong idea, please doctor Tsunade..." I said as she giggled.

"My opinion is out, it's your life and he obviously needs you in his. I'll leave you two alone." Tsunade said as I looked at Naruto.

I lean closer to study his features. His soft face as he sleeps and the way his chest goes up and down when he breathes. He reminded me of a frighten child. When he was going crazy as they stitched him up he reminded me of a helpless child, lost till he found his mother and regain his calmness...

"What are you doing to me?" I mumbled as I lean in closer, or lips inches apart.

Chapter V

I realized what I was about to do as I backed away. In that moment Naruto opened his eyes. They were red but he seemed calm. He took a good look at me and was slightly taken back that I was there. He smiles as his blue eyes take over.

"I thought I smiled cherry blossoms." He says with a cute smile as I blush.

"You do realize I almost got into a lot of trouble because of you, right?" I said serious as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Really? And why so?" He asked curiously as I rolled my eyes.

"I work here and I wasn't suppose to enter this room when they were working on your injury. I had to enter before you turned all...Red eyes on the doctors, but, one thing is for sure. I manage to calm you through out the whole stitching which means you were right. I do have some type of paranormal effect on you." I spoke as he went back to serious mood.

"I thank you for that, but you do realize what this means? Right?" He asked as I gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"You can't leave my side, that includes school." He said as I let out a sigh.

~\~\~\~

The school bell rings as I enter the classroom late. I had overslept because of my shift at the hospital. I was asking Naruto a few questions about his wounds but all he manage to tell me was that it was because of a gang. He's such an idiot. Let alone now he apparently, is going to be behind me 24/7. I don't know if that's good or bad?

"So nice of you to join us Haruno." Guy said as I groan and apologize.

I walked towards my seat as I see Naruto. He was sitting behind my seat with a smug smirk. He winks at me as the blush in my cheeks takes over. Tenten and Temari were waving at me as I waved back at them. I walked towards my seat as I sit down and start copying what's on the board. Naruto leans in closer as I could feel his hot breath near my ear.

"Sakura, being around me might bring consequences. I don't want you to chicken out on me." He said as I glare and turn around to face him.

"Do you think I'm some type of coward who runs away!?" I shout a little too loud as everyone looks at us.

"Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, detention both of you." Guy said without even turning around and looking at us.

I've never gotten detention before and all because he can't keep his mouth shut. Then he dares think he is so scary because of his red eyes and weird things. Holding a claim on me as if I was his property and now I'm

stuck in detention because of him.

"Baka!" I said as I hit him in the head and everyone widens their eyes.

"You bitch!" Hinata shouted as she walked my way and grabbed my uniform.

"Hinata Hyuuga, drop her before I call your father." Guy said as she tighten her grip around my shirt.

"If you think I'm scared of you too, trust me I'm not. So drop me or go ahead try it..." I threaten as I glared at her.

"Hinata calm down we were just playing around. Jeez what's the big deal?" Naruto said as he tried to make amends.

"I'm getting tired of her being around you!" Hinata said as Naruto glared at her.

"You better start getting used to it, cause she's my friend." Naruto said as I widen my eyes and felt my heart go boom.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

She dropped me as she ran out of the classroom. Naruto and me exchanged looks as the room went silent. Tenten and Temari were giving me frighten looks. Guy just rolled his eyes and mumbled how mellow dramatic this school was. He continued to copy as the bell rang and we all left. Tenten and Temari walked towards me worriedly.

"You've unleashed hell!" Tenten practically screamed.

"How supportive Tenten.." I said as Temari crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's not lying, but we will watch your back. Come on, let's go to gym." Temari said as we both walked towards gym.

Gym started and we all decided to play volleyball. As the game started I could tell the atmosphere was thick. Gaara and Sasuke where here but Naruto was nowhere to be found. I had a really bad feeling. As we played volleyball Ino was making sure the ball would hit me. Thankfully I was able to hit the ball or save it. As the game continued she hit harder and harder each time. Hinata was by her side also. I somewhat felt bad for her but they told me it was just an act. The ball came crashing towards me as it hit my guts. I held it as Tenten and Temari come rushing towards me.

"Sakura-chan!" They both screamed as they kneel down beside me.

"Pathetic!" Ino said as she walked towards me and so did Hinata.

"You b-b-it..." I was cut off by Hinata who bends down in front of me and grabs my chin. She raised it to see my eyes.

"Naruto-kun is mine and when you threaten what is mine. Bad things unleash upon you. Therefore you leave me no choice. But to teach you to respect private property!" Hinata said as I glare at her.

Sasuke and Gaara show up in a swift movement as Sasuke grabbed Hinata and Gaara grabbed Ino. They both glare at the boys but shocked as well.

"Hinata, you've crossed the line." Sasuke said as she glared at him.

"W-what!? As if you care for anyone you emotionless boy." Hinata screamed at Sasuke as he tighten his grip around her.

"You're defending her too? What is she some new toy you all share!? Now you've crossed the line, nobody takes my Sasuke." Ino said viciously as she tried to escape Gaara's grip.

"I was never yours Ino, so stop with the nonsense. What Sakura is to me or us is none of your concern and let alone do we care for your opinion. If you must know, Naruto was the one that ordered us to have a watchful eye on Sakura." Sasuke said as he dropped Hinata.

She was so taken back she looked paralyzed. She didn't move or speak. Ino was shocked and Tenten and Temari too. Sasuke walked towards me and grabbed my arm as he pulled me up.

"Tenten and Temari, watch over Hinata and Ino. Sakura needs to be with us." Sasuke ordered.

"But why?" Temari asked as Gaara looked at her silently.

"She'll be fine, trust me sister." Gaara said reassuring her as she nodded and the three of us left.

"Right now, this is just the beginning of what she is to expect from now on." Sasuke said to me as I frown.

Sasuke dragged me out of the school and he took me to some hidden stairs. The stairs lead us to the roof as the sun shines upon us. There was no sign of Naruto.

"We will stay here till Naruto arrives." Sasuke said as Gaara nodded.

"Why did you drag me here?" I asked as they both sigh.

"Hinata and Ino want your flesh bleed in front of their eyes. Are you sure it wasn't a good idea?" Sasuke said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not scared of them! And I can take them on." I said as Gaara chuckled.

"Just relax Sakura, Naruto will be back in a couple of 5 minutes." Gaara said.

"What is Naruto?" I asked as they both exchanged looks.

"We shouldn't tell her." Sasuke said as Gaara let out a sigh.

"Naruto is what you would call a beast. He has something in him that gives him a sort of supernatural power." Gaara explained.

"A beast? Like a werewolf?…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

I realized what I was about to do as I backed away. In that moment Naruto opened his eyes. They were red but he seemed calm. He took a good look at me and was slightly taken back that I was there. He smiles as his blue eyes take over.

"I thought I smiled cherry blossoms." He says with a cute smile as I blush.

"You do realize I almost got into a lot of trouble because of you, right?" I said serious as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Really? And why so?" He asked curiously as I rolled my eyes.

"I work here and I wasn't suppose to enter this room when they were working on your injury. I had to enter before you turned all...Red eyes on the doctors, but, one thing is for sure. I manage to calm you through out the whole stitching which means you were right. I do have some type of paranormal effect on you." I spoke as he went back to serious mood.

"I thank you for that, but you do realize what this means? Right?" He asked as I gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"You can't leave my side, that includes school." He said as I let out a sigh.

~\~\~\~

The school bell rings as I enter the classroom late. I had overslept because of my shift at the hospital. I was asking Naruto a few questions about his wounds but all he manage to tell me was that it was because of a gang. He's such an idiot. Let alone now he apparently, is going to be behind me 24/7. I don't know if that's good or bad?

"So nice of you to join us Haruno." Guy said as I groan and apologize.

I walked towards my seat as I see Naruto. He was sitting behind my seat with a smug smirk. He winks at me as the blush in my cheeks takes over. Tenten and Temari were waving at me as I waved back at them. I walked towards my seat as I sit down and start copying what's on the board. Naruto leans in closer as I could feel his hot breath near my ear.

"Sakura, being around me might bring consequences. I don't want you to chicken out on me." He said as I glare and turn around to face him.

"Do you think I'm some type of coward who runs away!?" I shout a little too loud as everyone looks at us.

"Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, detention both of you." Guy said without even turning around and looking at us.

I've never gotten detention before and all because he can't keep his mouth shut. Then he dares think he is so scary because of his red eyes and weird things. Holding a claim on me as if I was his property and now I'm

stuck in detention because of him.

"Baka!" I said as I hit him in the head and everyone widens their eyes.

"You bitch!" Hinata shouted as she walked my way and grabbed my uniform.

"Hinata Hyuuga, drop her before I call your father." Guy said as she tighten her grip around my shirt.

"If you think I'm scared of you too, trust me I'm not. So drop me or go ahead try it..." I threaten as I glared at her.

"Hinata calm down we were just playing around. Jeez what's the big deal?" Naruto said as he tried to make amends.

"I'm getting tired of her being around you!" Hinata said as Naruto glared at her.

"You better start getting used to it, cause she's my friend." Naruto said as I widen my eyes and felt my heart go boom.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

She dropped me as she ran out of the classroom. Naruto and me exchanged looks as the room went silent. Tenten and Temari were giving me frighten looks. Guy just rolled his eyes and mumbled how mellow dramatic this school was. He continued to copy as the bell rang and we all left. Tenten and Temari walked towards me worriedly.

"You've unleashed hell!" Tenten practically screamed.

"How supportive Tenten.." I said as Temari crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's not lying, but we will watch your back. Come on, let's go to gym." Temari said as we both walked towards gym.

Gym started and we all decided to play volleyball. As the game started I could tell the atmosphere was thick. Gaara and Sasuke where here but Naruto was nowhere to be found. I had a really bad feeling. As we played volleyball Ino was making sure the ball would hit me. Thankfully I was able to hit the ball or save it. As the game continued she hit harder and harder each time. Hinata was by her side also. I somewhat felt bad for her but they told me it was just an act. The ball came crashing towards me as it hit my guts. I held it as Tenten and Temari come rushing towards me.

"Sakura-chan!" They both screamed as they kneel down beside me.

"Pathetic!" Ino said as she walked towards me and so did Hinata.

"You b-b-it..." I was cut off by Hinata who bends down in front of me and grabs my chin. She raised it to see my eyes.

"Naruto-kun is mine and when you threaten what is mine. Bad things unleash upon you. Therefore you leave me no choice. But to teach you to respect private property!" Hinata said as I glare at her.

Sasuke and Gaara show up in a swift movement as Sasuke grabbed Hinata and Gaara grabbed Ino. They both glare at the boys but shocked as well.

"Hinata, you've crossed the line." Sasuke said as she glared at him.

"W-what!? As if you care for anyone you emotionless boy." Hinata screamed at Sasuke as he tighten his grip around her.

"You're defending her too? What is she some new toy you all share!? Now you've crossed the line, nobody takes my Sasuke." Ino said viciously as she tried to escape Gaara's grip.

"I was never yours Ino, so stop with the nonsense. What Sakura is to me or us is none of your concern and let alone do we care for your opinion. If you must know, Naruto was the one that ordered us to have a watchful eye on Sakura." Sasuke said as he dropped Hinata.

She was so taken back she looked paralyzed. She didn't move or speak. Ino was shocked and Tenten and Temari too. Sasuke walked towards me and grabbed my arm as he pulled me up.

"Tenten and Temari, watch over Hinata and Ino. Sakura needs to be with us." Sasuke ordered.

"But why?" Temari asked as Gaara looked at her silently.

"She'll be fine, trust me sister." Gaara said reassuring her as she nodded and the three of us left.

"Right now, this is just the beginning of what she is to expect from now on." Sasuke said to me as I frown.

Sasuke dragged me out of the school and he took me to some hidden stairs. The stairs lead us to the roof as the sun shines upon us. There was no sign of Naruto.

"We will stay here till Naruto arrives." Sasuke said as Gaara nodded.

"Why did you drag me here?" I asked as they both sigh.

"Hinata and Ino want your flesh bleed in front of their eyes. Are you sure it wasn't a good idea?" Sasuke said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not scared of them! And I can take them on." I said as Gaara chuckled.

"Just relax Sakura, Naruto will be back in a couple of 5 minutes." Gaara said.

"What is Naruto?" I asked as they both exchanged looks.

"We shouldn't tell her." Sasuke said as Gaara let out a sigh.

"Naruto is what you would call a beast. He has something in him that gives him a sort of supernatural power." Gaara explained.

"A beast? Like a werewolf?" I asked.

"No, Naruto is not a werewolf but you could say he is kind of like it." Gaara said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up! Stop telling her all our secrets."

Sasuke said as I widen my eyes.

"Are you guys...beasts too?" I asked feeling a little frighten.

"She's pretty clever." Gaara said as Sasuke glared at me.

"This is a bad idea, we should have her killed!" Sasuke said as I gasp.

"What is wrong with you!?" I shouted as he smirks.

"Rules are rules, we have to kill you otherwise. You know too much." Sasuke said.

"Touch her...and I will personally pulverize you." Naruto's voice sounded as he stepped into view.

How did he get to the roof. He had blood on his uniform. What the hell? Naruto walked towards me as he grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as his red eyes turned back to blue.

"What the hell..." Gaara and Sasuke mumbled shocked.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto said softly as I blushed.

"Y-yes..." I manage to say as Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan? Chan, what's with the chan? You know what happens if you get too attached to someone." Sasuke said as Naruto growls.

His nails and fangs appear as his red eyes glow against the sun. I widen my eyes as he walked towards Sasuke and Sasuke stayed completely still. Waiting for Naruto to attack him.

"Sakura! Do something." Gaara shouted.

I ran towards Naruto and grabbed his hand. Our fingers collided as I could sense his heartbeat go slower. His eyes went blue and he immediately calmed down.

"This school is too much for me and Sakura right now. Therefore..." Naruto said as he carried me bridal style.

"I'm taking her home with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"Naruto for heaven's sake! Let go of me!" I shouted as he carried me around over his shoulder.

"Did you forget that you both have detention?" Gaara reminded as I groan and hit Naruto in the back.

"Shit! I forgot, I got detention..." I said as I sigh.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hinata, Ino and Neji have been spreading it around." Sasuke said, of course. It's obvious.

Naruto dismissed both of them as I let out a sigh. He puts me down as soon as they leave. I didn't want to stare at him. I was upset and I felt like things were starting to crash down on me.

"Hinata won't hurt you, I promise." Naruto said as I hiss.

"I'm not scared of her!" I screamed as he backs away with his arms raised.

"Jeez, I was just joking." He said as I gaze at the blood in his uniform.

I walk towards him as I touch his uniform. I examine the blood. He didn't have a wound, he had blood splattered. Who's blood is it?

"It's the other gang's blood. They had wounded me so I got back at them." He said as I gaze at him.

"They're going to hurt you again, why do you pick fights with them!?" I asked furious as he glances at me.

"Sakura-chan, are you caring for me?" He said with a smirk as I blush.

"Don't change the subject! Answer me!" I demanded as he laughed.

"That gang used to bully our school and rule it. That changed once I set foot in this school. They have a tradition to beat up the new students and see which one were strong. My gang beat the crap out of them and now they want our heads." Naruto explained as I nodded.

"Can you also explain what type of beast you are?" I couldn't help but ask.

We were back to serious mode. His smile faded away quickly as his eyes fought back to change. He sat down and gestured me to sit down next to him. We both looked at the distance as he lets out a sigh.

"I'm not normal and nor am I any good to anybody. I'm a threat to the society and perhaps you might think I'm selfish. I've always wanted a normal life and my parents decided to give it to me, despite them knowing my little problem. Sakura, what I have other people have as well. Only in different matters and different consequences. This goes way back to my generations. Back in the old days when the world was trying to civilize itself, my ancestor was cursed by a wicked witch. But not just him but his crew back in the days. They had been the biggest threat of the centuries considering they were the strongest fighters or warriors. Being such a threat the enemy send the witch to do the sacrifice and transform them into what I am now...I'm attached to a fox demon whom tries to take possession of me. But, before the fox can actually get full hold of me, my body is supposed to die. That's how the curse goes...Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino we've all got inner demons to fight.." He finished off as I soak in all the information.

My eyes water as I bit my lower lip. Die? He has to die if it's about to take control? That's why he wants me. To probably cure himself.

"Naruto...you won't die...I'll help you figure out something. But you need to avoid getting in trouble and causing it to show up." I said as I placed my hand over his shoulder.

He smiles at me and I can see a light blush as he grabs my hand. Our fingers tangle as I blush and look into another direction. My heart was hammering viciously against my chest.

"The book I told you to read has a chapter about what I am. But it's not very helpful. One thing is for sure, whenever I almost lose control I hide behind the shadows and the darkness. It comforts me till I've regain my calmness. But now, I think I just found another spot to comfort myself in." He said as I smiled at him.

"And what may that spot be?" I asked as he smiles.

"You..." He said as he leans in but we both heard a chuckle.

We both turn to look at a weird figure standing in front of us. A man with long black hair and red eyes showed up. His pale skin was visible as I gasped. Naruto stood up as he got in front of me.

"So this is the new scandal I've heard you and my dear brother speak of?" The man said as he smiled darkly.

"Itachi, I thought I took care of Deidara." Naruto said as his eyes went red and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I heard that!" A blond boy shouted as he showed up behind me.

I jump in shock as he smiles at me and Naruto comes to my side. The boy with the blond hair smiles cynically at me as I swallow hard. Naruto grabs my hand as I blush but focus on the strange men roaming in the roof of the school.

"Deidara, are you sure you should be roaming around here after that nice punch I gave you?" Naruto said evilly as I widen my eyes.

"Hold it there, you hit and ran. I call that cowardly. And besides this little bruise in my eyes isn't noticeable." Deidara said as he pushed aside his blond hair revealing the blue bruise that was turning violet.

"Don't reveal that disgusting thing, you'll scare off our guest. Have you forgotten that there is a lovely pink haired girl in our presence? Foolish of you Deidara." Itachi said with a charming tone as Naruto growls.

"Lay a finger on her and you'll see what's going to happen." Naruto threaten as his nails grew and his grip tighten around my hand.

"Sounds very tempting, how about we do such a thing Deidara?" Itachi said but just before he could Sasuke showed up.

He slammed the door open as Gaara and him step into view. Sasuke was so furious it was pretty scary. His eyes swift into a different form as Gaara cracks his knuckles. Sasuke's skin was soon being consumed by red flames as I noticed a mark on his neck. He was a beast too like Naruto?

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi smirks.

"I don't have time for you." He said and with that he disappeared and so did Deidara.

"Bastard got away again!" Sasuke shouted furiously.

"Calm down." Naruto said to him but Sasuke just glared at him.

"Easy for you to say. You never take anything seriously and have you even realized what you've done to Sakura? Thanks to what Itachi and Deidara saw, you might as well say goodbye to Sakura. They think you fancy her now and will use this against you. All because you can't seem to let go of this new toy you possess!" Sasuke shouted as I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's throat and started pressing his fingers around his throat. I gasp but Gaara did absolutely nothing. Naruto's eyes were red and his voice changed. Sasuke's breathing was starting to become heavier. He was struggling to break free. Not even his weird marks could do anything. It was like Naruto was immune to his power.

"Naruto stop it!" I begged but he didn't stop.

I grabbed his jacket as I got in the middle of him and Sasuke since he had Sasuke lifted up in the air as he tried to strangle him. I hug Naruto and cry on his chest. His intoxicating perfume overwhelmed me but I couldn't focus on that right now. I kept mumbling please and please as I tighten the hug every time. Till Naruto dropped him. Sasuke gasped to grab oxygen again as he touched the marks in his neck.

"She just saved your life..." Naruto said as his eyes remained red.

Sasuke gave Naruto a horrid look. I couldn't take much of this. I ran out of the roof as I left and before I could take another step I heard Naruto cursing...

~~Detention~~

I've avoided Naruto throughout the whole day. Tenten and Temari didn't ask me anything. They just explained to me how the day and the classes have been going. I was grateful of it. I wasn't ready to face or even tell them anything. I can't risk their lives. Not like this, Naruto is dangerous. Even if in the deeps of my heart I want to deny it. I knew for a fact he wasn't some innocent soul.

"Here's the detention room." Tenten said as Temari looks inside the classroom.

"I guess Naruto is already there." Temari said as I look down.

"Where's the teacher?" I asked as Tenten and Temari exchange looks.

"The teachers are at their houses. They just leave you guys here and have the security guard watch over you guys. But he sees you with all the bunch of cameras inside the room. So you guys can talk. He can't hear a single word but try to be careful with your body language." Temari explains as I nod and thank her.

"You guys are the best, thank you for being so kind to me." I said as they waved goodbye to me.

I step inside the classroom as I watch Naruto playing with his pencil. He looks up at me as I look down at the floor and move as far away from him as possible. Just half an hour in this hell hole and I can go home. Naruto didn't shift. I guess he wants to let me be. He was drawing a couple of cartoons on his desk as I look down at my desk. Why did I have to move here? Why couldn't I had just stayed being home schooled? Why did my mother expose me to this particular school? Filled with monsters and beasts what nots...

"Sakura..." Naruto said as I shift in my seat.

"I don't want to talk to you right now..." I said as he stood in silence.

I place my head on top of my desk as I close my eyes. I didn't sleep much today, maybe a nap won't be too bad...

{Dream}

I saw myself in the middle of a huge civil war. People were looking for weapons and supplies. Many chattered about a rare group of young men that roamed the country with their horses. They spoke of how strange men they were and how many people wanted them dead. I walked among the white snow as the snowflakes touches my skin. I had a purple hood like the one from

Red riding hood, the villagers gave me odd looks as I walked passed them. I looked down at my reflection as I noticed a weird scar on my left cheek. I wore a black dress that went good with my pink hair.

"They are coming!" The villagers commented as I took off my hood.

I could hear the footsteps of many horses as the men awaited with weapons in their hands. I felt the cold breeze hit my skin as I covered myself from the cold. And as I turn around to avoid the crowd a stumble upon some blood and the white snow.

{End of Dream}

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-chan! Wake up, detention is over." Naruto's voice sounded as I open my eyes.

"What? Oh crap!" I said as I stand up.

"It's fine it's only been 10 minutes." He said as I looked at him seriously.

"Naruto did you want to tell me something?"

I asked as we both walked out of the school.

"I wanted to apologize. You saw a lot today, I'm shock you didn't report sick or something. I'm sorry you had to see me...like that..." He said as I stop outside the school.

"Are...are you really that dangerous?" I asked him as the winds picked up and we both stared at each other.

The silence overwhelmed the place as the sun was slowly creeping to hide. The birds were still flying and singing as I stared deeply into those blue eyes of his. Naruto was about to open his mouth to answer but he was soon silenced by a bunch of chuckles. Itachi and Deidara showed up again but this time with another red haired guy. I widen my eyes as Naruto clinches his fists.

"Am I interrupting something?" Deidara said with an evil chuckle.

"As always, your timing isn't the best but I guess we can fix that." Naruto said as his eyes go red and Deidara smiles.

"Are you sure you want to be going all beast mode in front of her? We don't want her running away again, now would we?" Deidara taunted as Naruto's eyes went blue again.

"If this is a stupid love confession, I'm out of here." The red haired guy said as Itachi lets out a sigh.

"Sasori, stop being such a party pooper and let them be." Deidara said as Itachi glares at him.

"I don't want to waste time." Itachi said as Deidara sighs.

"Fine...lets go Sasori." Deidara said as they both ran towards Naruto.

They both attack Naruto. Naruto slammed his fist into Deidara's gut but Sasori grabbed Naruto's hands. Naruto kicked Sasori as Deidara launches himself on top of Naruto. Naruto grabs Deidara and punches him the face making him cry out. As Naruto throws Deidara to the side so he can cry. Sasori approaches Naruto with a knife. Sasori cuts Naruto as I widen my eyes. The blood began to spill in the floor. I glare. I ran towards Sasori and punched him in the face. He held onto his cheek shocked of my action but Itachi grabbed me. I struggle to get out of his grip as he chuckles.

"Feisty aren't we?" Itachi said as Sasori glares at me.

"Little bitch!" Sasori said.

"Kill him already!" Deidara shouted still holding his eye.

I widen my eyes as I started crying. I tried to break free but Itachi hit my rib cage as I let out a short scream. Sasori grabbed Naruto and cut his abdomen. Naruto tried to reach me but Sasori stabbed him. I let out a horrid scream as I watch Naruto pass out in front of me. The blood came gushing out as I cried some more. Sasori threw the knife as Deidara smiles and does a happy dance. Naruto why didn't you go all beast on them?

"Let's finish him already!" Deidara said as I glare at him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I screamed as the three of them looked at me.

"Please don't... Leave him alone..." I begged but Deidara and Sasori laughed.

"What makes you think we will listen to you?" Deidara said as Sasori grabbed my hair and pulled it.

"She developed feelings for the beast boy, how cute." Sasori taunted as I let the tears flow.

"Finish the idiot before he transforms." Itachi ordered as Deidara grabbed the knife.

"Please don't! I'll do anything please! Don't hurt him." I pleaded as I looked at Itachi.

He studied my features and bends down in front of me. Sasori pushed me to kneel down in front of Itachi. I obeyed as Itachi smiles. He wipes away a few tears as I look at Naruto's unconscious body. He didn't go beast mood because he didn't want to scare me. Deidara was still near Naruto with the sharp knife.

"Please..." I begged again as Itachi stands up.

"Deidara drop the knife." Itachi ordered as Deidara groans.

"Are you seriously going to listen to this chick!?" He retorted as Itachi grabbed the knife.

"He's already losing too much blood. Let's go, we have a new pet. She'll be good for us." Itachi said as Sasori pulled my hair harder.

"Are you serious!?" Sasori said as Itachi grabs his hand and frees me from Sasori's grip.

"That hurts a fucking lot, so stop it! Let's go Deidara leave the corpse to rest." Itachi grabbed me as I looked above my shoulder as the tears continued to fall.

Naruto, please be alive...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

~~WARNING~~ THIS CHAPTER HAS A FEW ROUGH AND HARSH MOMENTS AND A BIT OF FOOL LANGUAGE TALK.

Naruto's pov...

{Naruto is on the verge of death}

I could feel how cold it was and how my skin went to a new shade of pale. The hard ground was the only comfort I had. I cough as more blood spilled down my lips. I then heard a growl that made me open my eyes. I saw a fox with nine tails as he looks at me with a raised brow. I try to stand up but my body could not move.

"You're seriously just going to stay like that? After what they did to us?" The fox said as I gazed at it.

"I can't move, are you blind stupid fox?" I retorted as the fox glared at me.

"I thought you were stronger, I guess I was wrong. You're just going to let us die? Like that? Pathetic!" He hissed as I glare.

"I'm dying and wounded." I said as he steps closer to me.

"You should have allowed me to resolve your little issue. Pathetic little human." The fox said in a mocking tone as I clench my fists.

"Just because you're a demon that takes over my body sometimes doesn't mean I'm going to let you do whatever you fucking want when you want it!" I shouted as I stood up from the ground.

"I thought you said you couldn't move." The fox said as I realized he was right.

"What the..." I mumbled.

"I have enough power to heal your wound that way you can fetch that pink haired." The fox said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked as he smirks.

"Her blood does smell delicious." He said as I glare at him.

"You won't lay a paw on her!" I said as he rolls his eyes.

"You're on the verge of death Naruto and you think you can take me on? You've got no brains. I wished I would have been in Sasuke or Gaara's body. Damn that bloody witch!" The fox said as I chuckle.

"I guess the feeling is mutual. Either ways, I do need your help." I said as he looks at me.

"I'll heal you, I don't want to die and wait for another one of your generations to be born. But you might want to hurry." He said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked as he rolls his eyes.

"The girl saved you, she pleaded till they stopped hurting you. But they dragged her with them. And if I must inform you, she's still innocent and pure. She's exposed to all the Akatsuki gang which are the opposite. They won't be gentle with her." He said.

"Speak clearly." I said serious as I felt my blood boil.

"She's a virgen and if they rape her you're done for. They're beasts just like you, and when a beast claims a girl that is innocent. There won't be any one to break that bond..." He said as I felt my blood boil.

{Wakes Up}

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I woke up shouting it.

I was still close to the school where the fight was caused. My phone was broken, my parents are going to freaking kill me. I touch my wound as I realized it was all gone and clean. The stains of blood were splattered all over the cold concrete. But, I could smell Itachi's scent. The night had taken over as I smirk. Time for a show.

Fox: Remember, this time. I'll take care of them.

Naruto: You're in my thoughts now too?

Fox: Idiot I'm inside you, of course I can read and communicate with you through thoughts. I just didn't want to talk to you at first.

Naruto: How nice of you, you stupid fox.

Fox: Kyuubi is the name, and you can't handle a pack of beasts. But for now let's just fetch the girl.

Naruto: About the claiming...do you think they'll...?

Kyuubi: Ignorant boy, of course they will!

I rushed as I let the scent of Itachi overwhelm me. That bastard, just the thought. The disgusting gesture. Makes me want to kill and rip him to shreds...

Sakura, hold on...

Sakura's pov...

They let go of the blind fold as I see the many members of their gang. I felt my body shake as I stare at them all. They were all so weird looking. My heartbeat was rising as the music started. Deidara grabbed a couple of beers and passed it around the guys. Sasori was calmly sitting in the couch reading a book. The others were watching a football game.

"Are you alright Miss?" Itachi's voice interrupted me.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

Naruto, I hope you're ok and not in heaven. I could really use you and your beast skills to save me from this hell. Itachi grabbed my wrist as he pulled me around the house. I felt dizzy with all the alcohol and smoke in the room. They were clearly having a party.

"We needed a female around here." Itachi said as he placed the karaoke.

"Itachi what the fuck!?" Deidara shouted as Itachi glared at him.

"Precision of language my friend. We have a lady." Itachi said as Sasori groans.

"Claim her already if that's what you want. Nobody wants that little girl." Sasori said as I look down.

"Not yet, we're going to see how she sings." Itachi says as everyone went silent.

Sing? Sing!? What the heck is wrong with him. He practically killed Naruto and he wants me to sing? I don't even feel like it! He hands me the microphone as I sigh. He placed a song as I looked at it. My mother used to sing it to me before bed time...

"In the night she seeks refuge as she wonders around the woods with such pleasure. Oh the little witch is having a blast..." I mumbled the lyrics as everyone observed me.

"She cast a spell on the bad, bad, bad people. Passed down and passed down they went. She didn't know, she didn't know it was destiny..." I sang as I closed my eyes.

I forgot I was there with them. As I drift off to my old bedroom. I see my mother sitting beside me as she sang me the song to sleep. She stroke my hair as I mumbled the song along with her humming. But, what was the name of that song? The song stopped as I open my eyes and observe them all. They were all shocked and with their mouths open. Itachi smiles, pleased at the little show. Soon a huge ruckus was heard as I tighten my grip in the microphone.

"He's here..." Sasori said as Deidara glares.

The door bursts open as Naruto steps into view. I've never been so happy to see him. Tears of joy run down, he was ok and alive! I watched as his whiskers darken and his fangs grow. His nails were longer. They all attacked but he manage to punch them and kick them. He cut and stabbed a few of the members as the party scene disappeared. It was back to the horror station. Itachi grabs me and drags me away from the fight.

"ITACHI GET BACK HERE!" Naruto shouts as I widen my eyes.

He followed us as Itachi pushes me to a room and locks the door. He was painting and soon Naruto kicked open the door as his red eyes illuminate the dark room. Itachi smiles evilly as he grabs me and starts unzipping my shirt. I try to fight but he grabbed my throat. Everyone entered and jumped on top of Naruto to make sure he didn't move.

"Watch me claim her as mine right in front of your eyes..." Itachi said as I started crying.

I tried screaming but he tighten his grip around my throat. I felt the air enter my chest as I started crying more. Naruto gave me a horrid look as tears started falling from his eyes too. They stabbed Naruto again as I let out a scream but Itachi pressed harder till I started feeling numb...

"Sakura! Don't faint." Naruto called as I tried to stay awake.

I felt how my body was slowly slipping away. I felt myself so weak and so powerless. There was a point that I heard more ruckus and soon Naruto had gotten all that mountain of gang members off his back. He grabbed Itachi from his throat and pushed him down. I fell helplessly on top of the floor. All I could see what Naruto's shadow and Itachi's shadow. Then I saw it, Naruto ripped something out of Itachi's body...

"Sakura-chan?"Naruto said as he sat me up.

He took off his orange jacket and covered me entirely with the jacket. I heard him grab someone's phone as he dialed a phone number. Itachi was in the floor helplessly, unconscious. Was he dead? I tightened my grip around the jacket as Naruto hugs me. I couldn't hear what he was talking about. The flashback of how Itachi almost...almost...the tears started coming out as Naruto hanged up the phone and comforted me.

"It's alright, I'm here. Don't cry...I won't let anyone hurt you..." Naruto said hushing me.

"Naruto, he...he..." I tried saying but he placed his finger in my lip.

"He didn't hurt you, I didn't let him reach that far..." Naruto said as I gazed at those blue eyes I am now calling home.

I lean in closer as I touched his lips. I kissed him passionately. His lips were so soft as I got lost in the sweet taste. His perfume was driving me crazy. I did it, I kissed my savior, he risked everything to save me. He responded with placing passionate little kisses around my cheeks and forehead. Our forehead collided as we both stare at each other. As I gaze at his eyes I remembered the lullaby my mother used to sing me. The name of the lullaby...

"Nyctophilia..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

The week passed as I come out of the shower with my hair all wet. It was a Saturday morning and I had finished all my homework. I was still a bit taken back for what had happened with Naruto and the Akatsuki gang. I was glad he had protected me and saved me but I was worried about the lullaby. I have a feeling it has to do with the curse.

"Hey mom, can we please talk?" I asked her as she stopped helping me clean my room.

"Sure, what's the matter sweetheart?" She asked as we both sat down in the bed.

"I want to talk about my ancestors and..about that lullaby you used to sing me before bedtime. The one about the little witch playing around the forest." I said as she gave me a puzzled look.

She then composed herself, she stood up again and heading to my windows as she closed them all, leaving my room in complete darkness. She locked my door as I gave her a puzzled look and then she sat down next to me again.

"Your father or anybody can never find out about this. And yes the song does have a meaning. Way before any of us were born back to the times of our ancestors. Us the Haruno's have a secret. That's another reason why we've moved so much and why you've been home schooled. There's a legend that goes down and your ancestor was involved. Back then a huge war was starting because new heroes had rise from unknown places and people being scared of the unknown they feared and wish for the death of these warriors. They were brave and fearless, slaughtered anything threatening to them. And that's where your ancestor came. They say she was forced and other say she did it out of free will. She casted a powerful spell into the Warriors that passed down to all their generations." She said as I felt the tears wanting to come out. My ancestor cursed Naruto...

"Your ancestor was a powerful witch but she was loved by many. Konaha was the battle ground and where everything happened. I wanted you to come here because it brings back memories of our past generations." Mom continued.

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING ME BACK TO A PLACE WHERE MY ANCESTOR DESTROYED THE LIVES OF SO MANY PEOPLE!?" I shouted as mom widen her eyes.

"Sakura...they were evil." Mom tried to explain but I hushed her.

"The meaning of the lullaby please..." I begged as she gave me a weird look.

"The lullaby is the legend, the complete full legend. It's a tradition." Mom said as I grabbed my bag and left the room.

I stormed out of the house as mom called out to me but I ignored her. Naruto I'm so sorry, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba...everyone. It's all my fault. I grabbed my phone from my bag as I dialed Naruto's number.

Naruto: Dattebayo residence.

Sakura: *cries softly* I-I need to talk to you...

Naruto: Sakura-chan, where are you!? Never mind I picked up your scent.

I hanged up as I sat down in a bench near by a park and began to cry. I placed my face into hands as I let the tears flow. Naruto, I've let you down. I'm so pathetic...

"Sakura!" His voice sounded as I looked up to see those red eyes.

"Naruto...please sit down." I asked as he doesn't shift.

"Did Itachi show up!? Did someone hurt you? Who did this!?" Naruto started mumbling questions as I closed my eyes.

"Please, just, sit, down." I pleaded as he obeyed.

He gave me a firm but steady look. He was trying to study my body language but everything was off. Everything about me was off.

"I found out something..." I said as he gazed at my eyes and held my hands.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked tenderly as he stroke my hand with his thumb.

"That lullaby my mother used to sing me, it did have a meaning..." I said as I bit my lip.

"And?" He asked as he stroke my hair. I just wanted to cry even more. He is so sweet and caring.

"Remember the legend you told me about your ancestors? Well, my lullaby has to do with the legend too." I said as he gives me a puzzled look.

"I don't understand, what's the big deal then?" He asked as I cried more.

"Naruto, my ancestor was the one that cursed you..." I said as I looked down and he lets go of my hand.

He was shocked, he didn't say a word. He didn't hesitate or shift from his seat. He looked lost in his eyes as his mind seemed to wonder off to another place.

"You freaking cursed us!?" Sasuke's voice shouted as it broke the silence.

I widen my eyes as I see him with Gaara. They both seemed taken back. But Sasuke was furious and angry. He walked towards me and grabbed my shirt. He pulled me up as I closed my eyes.

"Because of you we can't have a normal life! We can't have a family! It's all your fault!" He screamed as I cried more.

"Sasuke...drop her..." Naruto warned as his eyes went red.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? She cursed you. YOU! NARUTO YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED A FAMILY AND A NORMAL LIFE. SHE DID THIS TO YOU." Sasuke said as Gaara glared at him.

"Her ancestor, not her fault. She can't pay the price of a past generation's mistake." Gaara said but Sasuke laughed hysterically.

"But we can, right? We can pay for the mistakes of our ancestors but she can't? We're stuck with this horrible curse. Damned to ever having a loving life. Damned for the rest of our lives." Sasuke said as Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Naruto!" Me and Gaara screamed.

"We're beasts Naruto, now you've demonstrated it. We can't be loved. Cursed monsters that hide in the darkness and think it's because we all have that Nyctophilia love. When it's not! Darkness does not comfort us." Sasuke continued.

"Bloody hell, shut up Sasuke!" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke's face.

Sasuke falls to the ground as he holds his cheek. His cheek was marked but he just spits out a bit of blood. He smirks at Naruto and then looks at me.

"And you've fallen for the poison of your misery. Pathetic idiot..." Sasuke said as Naruto punched him again.

"Stop

It!"

Naruto punches Sasuke again several times but Sasuke just laughs at him with each punch he gives. Sasuke was going completely insane.

"You think she's so different? You think she's so special? What a pathetic loser you are Naruto Uzumaki. Haven't you learned? Nobody likes us, we're monsters. We're demons, we roam the nights and feed off the fear of the innocents. I bet you haven't told her about Hinata's promise." Sasuke said as I froze and looked at Naruto.

"What promise?" I asked in disbelief as Sasuke laughs.

"I guess Sakura isn't the only one keeping secrets. Now is she Naruto?" Sasuke said as Naruto stood silent.

"Sasuke you are dragging this beyond the limits!" Gaara shouted but Sasuke ignored.

"Before we came to Konoha high, they weren't planning on letting us in because of our files. But, lucky here. Naruto manage to strike Hinata so hard, her father decided to let us all in. On one condition, Naruto had to be engaged with her." Sasuke said as I felt my heart break into millions of pieces.

"Is this true?" I asked Naruto but he didn't respond.

"Oh and you know what's the best part Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone. "We all wanted to come here to see if we could find you and eliminate all the generations of that bloody witch that cursed us. Lucky us, she fell helplessly into our hands without even trying." Sasuke said as I widen my eyes.

"Sasuke stop it!" Gaara shouted as his hands turned sandy and he grabbed Sasuke's mouth. Covering it with sand so he wouldn't talk anymore.

"Sakura..." Naruto barely whispered as I looked at him. He was also crying.

"Don't say another word, I'll release you from your pain. Goodbye Naruto, I hope you live a happy life with Hinata-sama." And with that I turned around and ran away from him, from the last standing part of my breaking heart...

Naruto's pov...

My heart left with her as I felt the Kyuubi furious at this disaster. I was torn between killing Sasuke or ripping myself apart. I did want revenge, but I never meant for this to happen...

Kyuubi: History is repeating itself.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Kyuubi: There's more to this then meets the eye.

Gaara snaps me back to reality as I glare at Sasuke. I should have him ripped to shreds. Gaara hands me my phone as I realized it was Hinata's dad calling me. I let out a sigh as I compose myself.

Naruto: Hello Mr. Hyuuga

Mr. Hyuuga: Naruto, my dear son in law. We need to talk and urgently.

Naruto: Right now? I'm kind of busy...

Mr. Hyuuga: I'll give you ten minutes.

He hanged up as I break the phone. I glared at Sasuke as Gaara rolls his eyes. He takes Sasuke back to our hide out as I had to go talk to Mr. Hyuuga.

The only reason why I didn't want to tell Sakura was because I was afraid to lose her.

And now that she's the target we've been tracking, I don't know what to do...but, I won't let them touch her. I just hope I leave quickly so I can resolve everything before Sasuke spreads the rumor.

I reached the school as I see Mr. Hyuuga waiting outside. I approach him as he smiles at me. He was such a strict and despicable man. I don't know how his wife could stand him. No wonder she got ill and died.

"Naruto! My dear boy, we need to talk." He said as I nodded.

"I'm all ears..." I said.

"The engagement, yea I'm thinking of shortening it." He said as I widen my eyes.

"What!?" I shouted a bit as he glares at me.

"I've inherited some very important lands and money. Thus many people want to kill me for it. But, I can't hide all that money. Therefore I need you to marry my daughter as soon as possible." He ordered as I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm pretty wealthy already, do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked as he smiles.

"Oh Naruto you've got a lot to learn about business. Your parents are rich, therefore they won't go towards you because they know they've got it losing. And I can't pass you the money until you and Hinata are married." He explains as I groan.

"I'm still young sir, and I still haven't graduated from high school. Isn't this a brash move from your part?" I asked as he glares.

"I'm the business man, therefore I state what is brash and what is not brash. You marry her in one week minimum!" He shouts as he turns around and leaves me.

I'm losing myself slowly, ever so slowly. I can feel myself dying inside...

Sakura's pov...

I look at my reflection in the water as the tears that fell kept blurring the reflection. Naruto will have a happy life. I need to get out of this hell hole. Why did mom bring me back here? I let out a sigh as I grab a stick and play around with the ground. The lullaby says the whole legend, but all that I can remember is when the witch casted the spell.

"In the night she seeks refuge as she wonders around the woods with such pleasure. Oh, the little witch is having a blast...She cast a spell on the bad, bad, bad people. Passed down, and passed down they went. She didn't know, she didn't know it was destiny...She had been a fool, a fool to trust the man she thought good. He tricked her, tricked her into a deceiving spell. Sending the spell straight to her lover..."

Lover? I widen my eyes as I stop humming the song. She fell for a beast too!?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Naruto's pov...

"He wants you to marry her this week!?" My mom screamed as I groan.

"I don't understand why, you had to accept such a tricky offer son. I told you, I could have easily placed you in a private school. But you insisted in this school in particular." Dad said with a frustrating look.

"I have my reasons and I hope you guys can understand and trust me in this. Now, I really can't leave this school. Therefore, mom I need you to plan the wedding." I said as they both exchanged worried looks.

"Naruto marrying somebody you don't love. What about the Kyuubi, what does he say in this?" Mom asked as I let out a sigh.

"It's been quiet since I spoke to Mr. Hyuuga yesterday." I responded as Dad crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Dad asked again as I stood up from the dinner table.

"I'm going to bed." I said as they both gave me worried looks.

"Goodnight" They both said in sync as I headed upstairs to my room.

As I lay down in my bed flashbacks of me and Sakura started playing in my mind. I felt a tear roll down my eye as I growl in frustration. Why am I so trapped? And all because of one girl.

Kyuubi: she's not just a girl.

Naruto: now you talk.

Kyuubi: I need to be alone with you.

Naruto: for what?

Kyuubi: I most show you something.

I closed my eyes as the Kyuubi drifted my mind far away. I was now in a dark room as the Kyuubi appeared in front of me. He was in a smaller form of a simple fix only with nine tails.

Kyuubi: are you ready?

Naruto: for what?

Kyuubi: I'm going to show you my memories...

Without being able to say another word the fox transported me to another place. I had fallen down to a snowy land. The snow was white and cold and the breeze was chilly with little invite. The fox popped out of the snow as it shakes off the snow. It gestures me to follow it. As we walk under the snow and wind we manage to find a small village with houses made out of wood. Kids playing with snow and men talking as they pulled up wood. The fox stepped in front of me and made me stop. He told me to stay silent as we both watched.

A lady was walking in the middle of the village as everyone turned to stare. She had a red ridding hood cloth only purple. Her skin was white like the snow and she was hiding her face. She took off her hood and revealed pink hair with beautiful green eyes. She looks so much like Sakura-chan. She held onto a black book for dear life as she walked among the snow.

"Seiko Haruno..." A child said as she smiles at it.

"Yes dear?" She said with a soft and tender voice.

"The soldiers want to see you, it's urgent." The child said as she grabbed a piece of paper and stared at it.

"I'll be there." Seiko said as she left.

The view changed as the Kyuubi transported me to another scenario. I saw Seiko talking to a bunch of soldiers. They were all frighten by some news they've received from the previous villages. Seiko studies the news as she tells the soldiers to let the strange men into their village and she'll take it from there.

The scenario changed again as we went back to the village. Everyone was there awaiting as a group of men approached the villagers. All with horses and weapons. Seiko took off her hood as she looked at the first stranger straight in the eye. The man had blond hair and whiskers in his cheek like mine. He also had blue eyes. He looked a lot like me. She smiles at her as she stares at him in aware.

"I think I just found home..." The guy that looks a lot like me said.

Seiko blushes as she tries to hide her blush and goes with the soldiers. The time passed and Seiko kept on studying the guy that looks like me.

"My name is Naruko." He said as she nodded.

"Seiko" She said as they both blushed.

They were in love? The Kyuubi changed the scene as one of the men from Naruko's group was mad. He was fighting and saying that Naruko couldn't be with a woman like Seiko.

"She's a witch!" The guy said with anger as Naruko glared at him.

"Shut up Saburo Uchiha, I didn't ask for your opinion." Naruko said as he storms out of the place.

The scene changed as I watch Seiko touching the cold snow. There was blood in the snow as she blinked and the blood was gone. Saburo appeared and had a sword. He approached Seiko but before he could he cut his arm as the blood spills. He falls to the ground and a child screams. Seiko turned and watched as she began to heal him.

"Naruko did this to me..." He whispered.

Naruko appeared with a bunch of flowers for Seiko. Seiko started crying as the soldiers had forced her to curse Naruko. Naruko innocent to what awaited him. Seiko placed a curse on Naruko. After that she tried suiciding because of the immense depression she was facing without her lover. They trapped Naruko in the jail as the curse began to consume him. Saburo tried to help Seiko after feeling guilty but then he realized he was opening up to her. One night, one of the soldiers gave Seiko a message telling her what Saburo did. She was so mad she decided to curse him with the same curse Naruko had but the gang got in the way and they all got the same medicine. Seiko tried to make another spell to cure the curse but when she found it. She ran towards Naruko and one of the soldiers found out what she was going to do so they killed her right in front of Naruko's eyes...

Kyuubi: Sakura and you are soul mates. Just like Naruko and Seiko.

I shot open my eyes as the sweat ran down my forehead. Sakura-chan and me are soul mates? I thought that didn't exist. We must have been placed to meet because of the tragedy Seiko and Naruko had. And if Saburo was the reason for it then that means Sasuke will do the same. Kyuubi is right, history will repeat itself. I can't let that happen. I'm not going to lose my Seiko...

~~The next morning~~

Sakura's pov...

I walk down the hallways in a hurry. The rumors of Naruto's engagement were driving me crazy. I was also hiding from Sasuke and the gang. As soon as I noticed Sasuke trapped me inside the closes room. I felt panic take over me. He took away all my books and threw them to the ground as I gasp. He pinned me to the wall as I glare at him.

"It's your fault." He continued as I glare at him.

"DO IT, KILL ME! I BET YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO DO IT!" I threaten as he punched the wall next to me.

"DON'T TEST ME WOMAN!" Sasuke said as I smirked.

"ASSHOLE!" I shouted as he grabbed my throat.

"I don't know if you were informed. But, your precious Naruto will marry Hinata tomorrow. And there is nothing you can do about it." Sasuke said as I smirked.

I kicked him in the manhood as I left him helplessly on the floor. I opened the door and left. I felt my heart hammering rapidly against my chest. I need to find Naruto.

Naruto's pov...

Hinata and her dad were next to me as my mother spoke to Hinata's dad about the wedding. I don't know what to do right now.

"Naruto-kun, isn't it exciting! That your mother has planned our wedding?" Hinata said as I nodded but ignored her.

I can't marry Hinata, I don't love her. She isn't my soul mate. She isn't the one, this chance only comes once in a life time. I can't let it happen again. Naruko and Seiko deserved better. I walked out of the office as Hinata follows me behind.

"Naruto-kun!" She said as I turned to look at her.

"I don't love you Hinata, you know that right?" I said flatly as she widen her eyes.

"Naruto-kun...you'll learn to love me. I promise! I'll be the best wife." She said determined but that just made me pity her.

I heard footsteps as I see Sakura running over here. She stops and glares at Hinata and at me.

"You planned this too?" Sakura said as Hinata glared.

"He was mine way before you came into the picture!" Hinata screamed back.

Sakura walked towards her and grabbed Hinata's hair. In a blink of an eye they started fighting. Sakura punched Hinata in the gut while Hinata punched Sakura in the face. Once Hinata was out of breath, Sakura punched her in the face as Hinata fell to the ground.

"I've had it with you!" Sakura said with venom in her words.

Sakura was about to approach Hinata again but I grabbed Sakura. Mom and Hinata's dad came out of the office. Hinata's dad shocked at the scene. He glares at Sakura.

"You're expelled!" Mr. Hyuuga said as Sakura smirks.

"Yes! Shannaro!" Sakura said as I held her down.

"What the heck? I've never seen someone so happy to be expelled...I'm glad I wasn't the only one." Mom said as she smiles at Sakura and Sakura returns the smile.

"My daughter! How dare you do this to her!?" Mr. Hyuuga asked as Sakura rolls her eyes.

"I would do it again. If I could..." Sakura said as mom started laughing.

"How dare you laugh!?" He said as Hinata wakes up.

She quickly stands up, furiously looking at Sakura who just raised her eyebrow and sticks her tongue out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hinata said as Sakura tried to set herself free from my grip.

"Bring it on! I've got a knuckle with your name written on it." Sakura challenged as I covered her mouth.

"Sakura have you gone mad!?" I asked as she bites my hand.

"Sasuke and her are driving me crazy." Sakura said as she finally runs out of my hands and leaves.

Sasuke? I felt the Kyuubi trying to slip as I close my eyes. I turn around as mom walks towards me. She places her hand in my shoulder.

"That's the girl you love? That's the girl you go after!" Mom said as she smirks and winks at me.

"I'm going to kill that idiot." I said as I left.

Kushina's pov...

I watch my little boy go after his true love. True love how I love it! Mr. Hyuuga was driving me crazy with his politics and manners. I turned around to see him screaming at Hinata for being weak. I looked at the poor child. No wonder she looks for love...

"The wedding is off!" I said tearing the contract apart.

"You can't do that!" He screams as I smile at him.

"Listen here, have you ever dealed with an Uzumaki temper?" I asked as he gave me a puzzled look. "You clearly haven't, but allow me to show you. DATTEBANE!"

I punched the man as I left him unconscious. Hinata went to aid him as she began to cry. I felt bad for her, but he clearly needs to learn new manners. I look at Hinata.

"Find someone who truly loves you. Don't force love upon others..." I said with a smile as Hinata looked at me shocked.

Naruto's pov...

"Sakura!" I screamed from the top of my lungs as I searched for her.

Kyuubi: I don't like how this is going so far kid...

Naruto: We will find her...

I ran faster as I bumped into many people but didn't care. The Kyuubi was mumbling things but I wasn't paying attention. I continued to run desperate. I can't lose her, I love her. This bond, I don't know why. Why am I such a wimp for her. All I know is that she's the one.

Kyuubi: NARUTO! Listen to me!

Naruto: WHAT!?

Kyuubi: I smell blood and I think it's Sakura's...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Sakura's pov...

"Sasuke I think you're going overboard with this." Kiba said as Gaara and me where tied up in a corner.

"Just because her ancestor was the witch, doesn't give you the right to kill her. Either ways we will still stay cursed." Shino said as Sasuke growls.

"Don't you want revenge?" Sasuke asked as they all gave him a puzzled look.

"Sasuke I think you've gone completely bonkers." Gaara said as he glares at him.

"Do you also like this witch!?" Sasuke retorted but Gaara gives him a stoic look.

"I rather be tied up with her then with someone bonkers like you. If that's liking then yes, I very much like her." Gaara said sarcastically as I giggled.

"STOP LAUGHING YOH WITCH! I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES!" Sasuke screams as Kiba and Shino laugh.

"I thought you were going to burn her to liquid. No shit Sasuke, thanks for stating the obvious." Kiba said as Sasuks punched him.

"What's wrong with you!?" Gaara and Shino shouted as Sasuke glares at them.

"Everything." Sasuke said as he grabs me and carries me around like a rag doll.

"Wait till Naruto catches you..." Gaara mumbles as Sasuke stabs him.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE, GAARA'S YOUR FRIEND!" I shouted as I watched Gaara bleed.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone defending you." Sasuke said as he took me to the roof.

As he drags me to the roof I felt the sun hit me and the wind assault us. It was a beautiful day. And Sasuke had plans to kill me. I gave him an odd look as he grabbed a knife.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to drop the knife before I castrate you." Naruto's voice sounded as I smiled.

"Love sick puppy. I knew you couldn't stay away." Sasuke said as Naruto raises his brow.

"You're such an idiot." Naruto commented as Sasuke cut my arm a bit.

"You were saying?" Sasuke said as I let a short gasp.

"Bastard." Naruto's eyes shifted into red as he runs towards Sasuke.

He grabbed his throat as they both struggled. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other as Sasuke's dark marks began to consume part of his skin. The flames showed as I widen my eyes. Naruto's nails and teeth grew sharp. They started fighting. Naruto was slowing letting the Kyuubi take control while Sasuke let his inner beast take control as well. Suddenly they both stopped.

"I thought I told you guys to play nice!" Shikamaru said as their shadows held them in place.

"Sasuke stabbed Gaara. He is completely bonkers." Kiba said as Shino nods.

Shino walks towards me and cuts the rope that was keeping me prisoner. I stood up and thank him. I grabbed the Nyctophilia book.

"I think I found a way to break the curse." I stated as they all stared at me.

"How?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"The book is actually my ancestor's diary. The Nyctophilia book. The last page has some spell. I think it's the one to break it." I said as Sasuke went back to normal and so did Naruto.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said as I rolled my eyes.

"Who's willing to try it?" I asked as Kiba and Shino stepped to the front.

I opened the book and scanned the page as I looked at the spell. I mumbled the words as I looked at Kiba and Shino. They stood there like soldiers as the wind howls and the trees move abruptly. I closed the book as Kiba and Shino stayed still.

"Nothing happened." Sasuke said mockingly.

"Try to transform." I demanded as Kiba and Shino tried but couldn't.

"She...she...freaking did it..." Kiba said shocked as Shikamaru widens his eyes.

"My turn!" Shikamaru spoke as I did the same procedure.

The winds howl and the trees move fiercely as Shikamaru closed his eyes. I closed the book and watched as Shikamaru's eyes open.

"It's gone..." Shikamaru said as he smiles and runs off.

I look at Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto. They both gave each other weird looks. I wanted to break the curse so badly. I'm pretty sure they also wanted to be free. Gaara stepped forward.

"I don't want to lose my powers. I've grown to like my monster." Gaara said as I nodded understandingly.

"What about you Sasuke?" I asked as he stayed silent.

"Take it away..." Sasuke said as he stepped forward.

I mumbled the words as the book begins to shake. I don't think Seiko is truly happy with what I am about to do. But I don't want Naruto to fight with his friend. The book closes as the wind stops and the trees go back to normal.

"It's gone." I said finally.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Sasuke said as he left.

Me and Naruto looked at each other. The sun was starting to set and I felt uncertain. He had to marry Hinata. It was a promise and now I was expelled for sure. At least I didn't have to see the wedding. I turned to leave but Naruto grabbed my wrist.

"I love you..." He said as I blushed.

"You're engaged..." I retorted.

"But not to my soul mate. My soul mate is you. I found out about it when the Kyuubi showed me the story of Seiko and Naruko." He said as I looked down.

"Even so, you're still engaged." I said as he grabs my chin and lifts it up so I can make eye contact with him.

"I'll get my lawyers to invalid it. I don't want to be in this school without you anymore." He said as I blushed and started crying.

"Naruto...I love you too!" I said as I hugged him and he returned the embrace.

We stayed there, what seemed to be hours as we slowly let go of each other. I looked into those big warm ocean colored eyes. They remind me of the bright sea. It was crazy to love someone so madly like I did with Naruto. But, we were soul mates...

"Let's run away..." Naruto said as I widen my eyes.

"Run away?" I asked as he nodded.

"Let's get lost. We don't need anything else." Naruto said as I smiled at him.

"What about the Kyuubi?" I asked as he looked down at me.

"I've grown to like him. He did help me find you. And with you by my side I don't need to worry about anything." Naruto said as I nodded understanding.

We both grabbed each other's hands as they fitted perfectly. Naruto smiles and grabs me bridal style. He carries me to the edge of the roof as we look down. It was a lot of height but I felt safe with him. Naruto smiles at me as I smile back.

"Hold tight." He said as he jumped down the roof.

We landed safely to the ground without anybody noticing. The school was going crazy inside. So we took this as our chance to runaway...

~Few Years Later~

Author's pov...

A blond haired boy run around the forest in a hurry. He was trying to escape from the countless of bullies. His green eyes shifted in despair as he felt completely trapped. The whiskers in his face was the cause of his bullying. He could hear the laughter of the many boys. He tripped and fell as the boys circled around him.

"Please go away.." He pleaded but the boys gripped the boy's hair and forced him up.

"What's wrong? Can't handle it you wussy!" The boys said in unison.

"DROP MY BROTHER!" A tiny but strong voice was heard as the boys turned around.

They saw a small pale girl with whiskers also and pink hair. With beautiful ocean colored eyes. She was adorable and persistent. Although she was smaller then the boys. The boys dropped her brother and approached the girl.

"I were you guys I would stay far away from her." The brother said as the girl smirks.

"You think we're afraid of your little sister?" The leader of the group of boys said as the girl chuckles.

The shadows of the forest were perfect for the little girl. The wind was cold even though the sun was bright and hot. She raised the sleeves of her shirt as she closed her eyes. Her brother was nervous and anxious at the same time. He knew what would come to the boys when her sister got mad. She reopened her eyes as they turned into a crimson red.

"What the..." They all said in unison.

Her hair spikes up a bit as her fangs pop up and she gives the boys a devilish grin. Her nails grew longer as she licked her fangs. The boys paled as she walks towards them. They froze in their spots as she gets closer to them.

"Bother my brother again and I will personally destroy you." She said sweetly as the boys stood up.

They screamed and left running as her brother falls down laughing his ass off. She closes her eyes as she reopens them and smiles at her brother. She jumps on top of her brother as they both roll around the grass laughing.

"You better put that spell and erase their memory before daddy gets a heart attack." She said as her brother smiles and pats her hair.

"On it..." He stands up and looks at the way the boys had headed too.

He closes his eyes as he mumbled a couple of weird sentences. The girl looked at her brother in amazement. As he then opens his eyes and smiles.

"They forgot everything." He said as she giggles.

"Mommy and Daddy would kill us if they found out what we've been doing with all the training they've given us. We've been using it for evil." She said as her brother laughs.

"Found out what?" Naruto's voice interrupted as they both jumped.

"Daddy!" They both said as Naruto smiles at them.

"I saw everything..." Naruto says a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry..." They both said.

"I'm so proud of both of you. Seiko, my little princess. You're starting to master your beast!" Naruto says as Seiko jumps into his arms and they both start hugging each other.

"Seiko is getting good at it." The boy said as Naruto looks at him and smiles.

"I'm proud of you too Naruko. You obeyed the rules even when you were in threat. Come here." Naruto said as the three of them embrace each other in a hug.

"Mom is going to kill us." Naruko said as Naruto laughs.

"Let's go we have that family reunion." Naruto said as he took the kids to the house.

As the three of them arrived to the house. Sakura was awaiting for them. She was worried sick since she hadn't heard from the kids. Seiko let go of her dad's hand as she ran towards her mom. Sakura hugged her and kissed her tremble countless of times. She carried Seiko in her arms as she kissed Naruto and Naruko also.

"Tenten called! She's on her way with everyone!" Sakura said excited as Naruto smiles.

Just as she said that a knock on the door was heard. Sakura told the kids to hide as she went to attend the door. Naruto gave himself one look in the mirror as he smiles. He hoped his parents and Sakura's parents would approve. He heard Sakura scream as a gosh of giggles sounded. He went towards the living room and told the kids to stay put. Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Karin, Sakura's parent and Naruto's parents where here.

"MY BABY!" Kushina screams as she hugs Naruto and Minato hugs Naruto as well.

"MY SWEETIE!" Sakura's mom said as she hugs Sakura.

Neji and Tenten were together as a couple and so was Shikamaru and Temari. Sasuke with Karin, Ino with Sai, Hinata with Kiba and Shino alone as Gaara stepped into the scene as well.

"Guys we want to introduce you to someone!" Sakura said excited.

"Seiko and Naruko." Naruto called as the two children stepped into view.

"Grandchildren..." Kushina and Sakura's mother said.

Kushina and Sakura's mother rushed towards Seiko and Naruko. They began hugging and kissing them as Seiko giggled and Naruko gave his parents a pleading look. They both laughed as Shikamaru smiles.

"I guess being governor didn't distract you from having fun. Right Naruto?" Sasuke and Shikamaru said.

"Fuck off." Naruto said as Sakura laughs.

"They're so adorable!" Tenten commented.

"I AM NOT ADORABLE!" Naruko screams as Kushina grabs his cheek.

"MY GOD YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER WHEN HE WAS YOUNG. I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP TO PIECES!" Kushina says.

"Kushina calm down, you're scaring him." Minato said.

"OMG YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER, A BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Sakura's mom said as Seiko giggles.

"Seiko is too cute!" Minato says as he bends down and starts playing with her as well as Sakura's mother. Sakura's father and Kushina stay with Naruko.

"Naruto can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked as they stepped away from the crowd.

"What?" Naruto asked as he sighs.

"There is a rumor going around saying that there is a new scientist." Sasuke said as Naruto raised his brow.

"And?" Naruto asked.

"He is experimenting with Beast DNA..." Sasuke said.

"Why is he doing such a thing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stays silent.

"He wants to create new beasts..." Sasuke finally said as Naruto widen his eyes...

{The End}


End file.
